Tell Me a Fable
by Vixen1
Summary: In response to Dawn Light's Fic challenge: an Angel and a Prince meet through the Fates. Can they stop Chaos?


~*~ This is a fic in response to Dawn Light's Challenge

~*~ This is a fic in response to Dawn Light's Challenge. I'm pretty sure I've got it all here… angels, belly dancers, mermaids, a Goddess (many in fact), as well as an x-over. As usual, it's a HY/Moon pairing and, surprise surprise, I DO NOT BELIEVE IN DISCLAIMERS! Now on with the show

Tell Me a Fable by Vixen 

Rating: Pg/ Pg-13 – beware of lime!

Prologue: Falling Feathers Litter the Sky

*"Grandmother, tell us how your mother and father met?" Asked four little children.

"Do you really want to hear the tale?" Asked an older woman with sparkling blue eyes and long golden hair.

"Yes, Yes!" Cried the children.

"Well, then, it all began one day in mid air…"

~*~

It rushed so swiftly, so completely intense that it was hard to enjoy. Who was she kidding? It wasn't just hard to enjoy. Under the circumstances, it was a nightmare. Baring the full brunt of the wind, the poor falling girl child hardly had anytime to say her prayers. 

"Selene, I know you must here me. Oh, please, Artimis, Goddess of the White Moon and night skies, here my prayer. Protect those who cross my path, let no harm come to them for my treasons crimes." She begged and pleaded. Falling, falling. Quicker now, and quicker still. It wouldn't be long before the reality of the depths of the underworld loomed over her. 

~*~

Was he lost? Or was he on the correct path? He could never tell when he entered the forest It always seemed to swallow up his ideals, twist them, change them, and spit them back out when he left it's confines. Today more so than ever. As he stepped into the clearing, he sat on the green rock. It was not covered in moss, nor was it painted. This rock glowed with a strange aura. It always drew him, called to him. Everyday he came, and everyday he learned. There was so much more to life than his father taught him. So much more than his mother had been able to show him when she was alive, and so much more than his friends were willing to accept. So he came alone to the forest. 

Once inside and on the rock, a strange conversation would ensue between him and an old man who constantly passed through his clearing.This old man never gave his name, but then, nor did he. What puzzled him the most was the fact that the old man knew so much and gave away so little. Why not share the knowledge of the world if he had already learned it? Apparently the old man was right in the mind, but as he had seen often, just being in the right mind often makes one go insane. As he waited on the rock for his teacher, his eyes glazed over the surroundings. 

Beautiful green trees, lush with both life and creatures surrounded him. The ground around the rock was covered in a light dust, no weeds or grass grew in such a place. A small circular pool of crystalline water shimmered in the cool morning sun, and the rays of Apollo began to melt away the dew that covered the foliage. He knew that if he continued straight through the clearing, he would reach the ocean, but he had no desire for the raging swells of the salty waves today. He had come for a purpose, and he was not to be distracted. 

"Back for more dear boy?" A raspy voice called from the edge of the clearing.

"I seek an answer. Provide me with one old man?" It was a typical conversation between the two, it always began the same. 

"Ask. No telling what I will provide you though. You provide for yourself, do you not?"

"Do not play mind games today old man. My father has certainly tried, but I am in no mood for them."

"And you take to them so well, the sarcasm in your voice always assures the well being of your state of mind."

"Old man. I ask you once: What is my purpose?"

"To live. That is all life's purpose."

"No. All life has a niche, a place in the web of a spider. In this case, the Gods and Goddess' play games with us, them being the spiders, the animals and nature being their web, and we humans being their prey. Tell me. As a worthless bug, what is my purpose. I feel there is more to itthan just to live. You know. Speak."

"you think you know. The question is, are you ready to cast away what you think you know and learn the truth?"

"I am always ready."

"Wrong answer my lad. Come back tomorrow and maybe your mind will have had a change of heart." 

"Hnn." He grunted. The old man had shared his daily pear; of wisdom and would speak no more today, of this he was sure. Instead of fighting, he put on an expressionless mask and turned away from the old man and the green stone. Then, he dawned a new question in his mind. Turning back, he looked over the old man. Was it worth pushing his luck to ask the old man? The only time he had ever done so was the first time they had met. Since then, he had learned the hard way not to pressure information and advice out of him.He decided he would, he had nothing to lose at the moment.

"Old man, why do you wait for me?"

"Because. You have a great destiny, far greater than anyone, save the fates, can perceive. You must be ready to fulfill it, or the outcome will have effects cataclysmic to the end of existence. No more." Pondering the new answer, the young man turned and walked purposefully out of the clearing. If he didn't hurry, he would be late, and the penalties from his father for being late were nothing short of more yelling and screaming he did not wish to endure today.

~*~

Why was she so cold? Where were the fiery underworld depths of which she had heard so much about? She sat up and looked around, trying to decipher her surroundings. All around her great caverns and giant stone formations dripped. A pool of blue water collected beside her, and the dark walls were lit by a soft, etherealglow. 

"Hello? Hello? Is anyone here?" She called.

"We are here." Wailed three loud voices. She covered her ears, trying to protect them from the horrific moaning that filled the once silent caves. Gathering her courage, she responded to the voices.

"Where are you?"

"We are here, all around you. You have fallen into the Caves of Chance dear lost soul."

"Ifyou please, may I see you?"

"We are the three fates. We need not be seen, only heard."

"The three fates?"

"Fallen angel, we could not permit you to be sent to Hades, not yet. Destiny needs you before he."

"If you are the fates, you must know of my treasonous crimes. Why would the destinyof anything rest upon me?"

"You are she. The savior. You will be the savior needed to stop the end."

"The end of what? I do notunderstand."

"You need not. Not yet. In time, you will know, in time…" the voices faded down to one, faint one.

"Please, do not leave me!" Cried the uncertain and frightened girl child. 

"Angel Seraphin, Angel of Peace, Truth, and Compassion, you are stripped of your name and titles. This is your punishment until death brings you to Hades. You will be forever marked by the Fates as our child. Angel, this upturned crescent moon upon your forehead ties you to us and your roots. Go." The voice faded into nothingness, and the small former Angel of Peace, Truth and Compassion sat alone, crying for the new fate that had just been foretold for her.*

Chapter One: Circle of Responsibility

*"There you are. I thought you'd gone into the forest early today. Your father is looking for you, Hiiro."

"Hnn." 

"Oh Athena, why me? Of all the people to get stuck with as a friend, why did I have to get stuck with him?"

"Because you volunteered, remember Maxwell?"

"Wufei, can't you show justlittle more sympathy? Just because you're as rotten as he is and you talk more doesn't give you the right to make fun of me."

"Baka."

"Not today guys, alright? Hiiro looked upset when he rode in. Even more than usual. Any ideas?"

"Quatre, you're too observant. You can actually tell when he's really upset as apposed to the normal amount of upset-ness?" 

"Well Duo, that is our job. We are his friends after all."

"Quatre's right. Duo, Wufei, get it together, we need to go see what Hiiro was so upset over."

"Not you too Trowa!" Duo sighed. It was going to be one of those days, he could feel it in his bones. "Well, his father should just about be finished with him. Let's go see what our friend the Prince of the Living Elysian has to say for himself."

"Duo, you shouldn't play on words such as you do. One day Hades will over hear your use of his death dream land and put you in it, permanently." Chided Quatre.

"I look forward to meeting him when he does." 

"Duo!" Quatre practically screamed at him. "It's not something to joke about."

"Sorry Quatre. Hey, look! There Hiiro is!" With that, Duo waltzed down the hall towards his friend.

~*~

"And further more, you shirk your responsibilities as the Prince of the Western Lands. You spar with those mongrel guards of yours and you leave for walks into the forest daily. When are you going to take your role seriously? Hiiro? Hiiro? Are you even listening to me?"

"I heard you."

"See? You don't even respond to me, your own father. And another thing: marriage. No woman will ever want you, no matter how powerful you are, if you don't begin acting like you care about them. Now, I can see how you still have fanciful ideals about marriage being for love, but…"

"No."

"No? what do you mean, no?"

"I have no ideals of love. I will not marry."

"What? This is blasphemy! Treasonous talk! Coming from my son's own mouth! How could you? Get out of my sight!" Cried the red faced older man. Hiiro sighed inwardly, but kept his blank expression and stormed out of the room. 

His father was crazy, expecting things of him that he did not care about himself. His father was more worried about keeping the crown in the family name more than about the greater things in the universe. Frankly, Hiiro was surprised the Gods had not yet punished his father for being so vain over his land and power. Well, whatever the case, he did not need to listen to the screaming any more, and for that he was glad. Until he saw a boy with violet eyes and a long brown braid swinging around behind him coming down the hall toward him. Duo. 'Damn.' He thought to himself. Just then, three other boys, one with short blonde hair and blue eyes, one with shorted brown hair and green eyes, and one with black eyes and black hair tied tightly at his neck in a short pony tail, rounded the corner following the first boy in suit. 'Damn. Quatre, Trowa and Wufei are coming too.'

"Hiiro! So what did your father say? Was he mad that you were out in the forest again?" Asked Duo.

"Hnn."

"Hiiro, is something wrong?" Asked Quatre.

"No."

"Aw, Quatre. He's just upset because his father gave him the old marriage speech again, aren't you Hiiro?" laughed Duo. 

"No. Leave." 

"We were going to spar. Join us." Said Trowa, handing Hiiro a sword. Hiiro looked over the sword and gave a half smirk. This was understood by the other boys as a yes, so they all took off walking down the corridor towards the training and practice rooms.

~*~

Stepping out of the cool caves, the small winged girl looked over her surroundings. She was greeted by swirls of sand and dust stinging her face and making her eyes water. She did not know where she was, only that she would probably die before she could fulfill the prophecy the Fates had spoken of. Stretching her wings, the fallen angel thought the better of leaving them visible to the human eye. Quickly concealing them, she then turned back to the problem at hand. With no food and no clean water in the caves, she wouldn't last for very long. But the desert did not look like the most inviting place for her to start her new life. She decided that anything was better than being stranded near the caves, so she put one foot forward and began walking into the hot, sandy dunes. 

Just as she thought she could walk no farther, she heard voices in the distance. Unable tocall out, she waved both her arms, hoping they would be seen. Soon the voices sounded closer and closer, as if they were coming toward her. She sighed and a wave of relief washed over her. Just as the caravan came into her sight, her eyelids dropped wearily and she slipped into the black unconsciousness.

~*~

Sitting up, she carefully rubbed the sleep away from her eyes and blinked. She was in what appeared to be a room, only the walls were flapping about wildly, as if they were unstable. Suddenly, a gruff voice shocked her into being completely awake.

"So, you're up. Hnn. Thought I was going to have to waste energy and try to wake you up. Here, eat." The gruff, fat manroughly shoved a bowl of something at the little girl, and she barley had enough time to catch it before it spilled. It was a cold hard gruel, but she was hungry enough to begin to eat it.

"Thank you for rescuing me from the desert sir. It was very kind of you. Would you be as kind as to tell me where I am now?" She asked him.

"Kind? You'll soon think otherwise. I am not kind, but if you think so little girl, don't hesitate to tell me again." He laughed a huge booming laugh, then narrowed his eyes at her. "As for where you are, it makes little difference now. I found you, you are in my tent, making you mine. You won't be going anywhere unless I say, so it makes no difference."

"But sir, I must…."

"Stand up." She stayed still, afraid to move. "I said stand up!" He screamed, this time twice as loudly as before. When she still made no move to stand, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to a standing position. Holding her by the wrists in one hand, he used the other to run it over her body. He checked her legs, arms, stomach, back, neck, face, and chest. Then he squeezed her jaw on the sides, causing her mouth to open. When he was satisfied, he threw her roughly aside. 

"You'll do." He said with a gleam in his eye. "you'll do very nicely." She shivered at the tone in his voice, but could do nothing, he was too strong, and she still too weak. "What's your name, girl?"

"My name?"

"You heard me!" He bellowed.

"It's Seraphin."

"Too long. From now on, you are Serena, one of Lord Raoul's Dancing Gypsy Girls." She shied back in fear. What had she gotten herself into this time?*

Chapter One: Plans are Created and Hated

*He didn't want to go, and it was bothering him that he couldn't get out of it. Of all the times he was supposed to leave the castle to go anywhere longer than two days, Hiiro had avoided it. He had once been 'sick', and another time the stables had caught fire and he was needed to oversee things being fixed. This was the first time he could not get out of the visit he was to take with his father to meet King Richard of the Eastern Lands and his son, Prince Darien.

As he packed for the trip he was to embark upon tomorrow, he thought of how foolish the trip was. The two kingdoms rarely had anything to do with each other, except for maybe a rouge trader here and there offering the goods of the opposite kingdom. They had semi decent relations, there were no wars or blood feuds, no quarrels with the Gods, no famines, floods, or plagues, and still they had to go once every three years. He disliked the Prince, who was roughly his own age, maybe a little older. He disliked the King, who shared his father's views on land, power, and marriage. And most of all, he disliked the general lifestyle of those that lived in the East. While the Westerners believed in hard work and fulfilling debts honestly, the Easterners were more of the steal it or pay it off type of people. Yes, Hiiro could hardly wait until tomorrow morning when he and his four friends and his father and his four guards were set to leave.

"Hiiro, are you packed yet?" Came a voice through the door. The door was locked, but that didn't mean it would stop his four guards from coming in. He heard the slight click of the metal locks being cracked and knew what was coming.

"Hello Hiiro." Said Quatre as he and the other three boys walked into the room. 

"You need a new lock." Said Trowa smirking and tossing the old one to Hiiro

"Thanks."

"Do you have everything ready for tomorrow?" Asked Wufei. He too, did not want to leave. In fact, none of the boys wanted to leave. Each had confided in the others the night before why they did not wish to leave. It was funny, Hiiro thought. His guards, who were really his only friends, were so very different, yet they were so much alike. 

Duo, his 'best friend', was a loudmouthed joker. He was great in a fight, and was loyal to the end. Quatre was too nice and polite, but at the same time, he was able to pull off amazing feats when pressured in battles. Trowa was probably the most like himself; stoic and secretive, yet he still came out of his shell more than he, especially regarding fighting situations. As for Wufei, he was a hot -tempered boy full of a deep sense of justice and strength.

The thing was all four did not want to leave for the same reason: they had a girl they were leaving behind. Duo had Hilde, a girl to fit his personality to the core. Quatre had Dorothy, and to the surprise of everyone, while the two were as different as night and day, they complimented each other perfectly. Trowa had Catherine, a strong willed yet quiet girl who was able to make him laugh, and Wufei had Sally, the only woman who could stand up to him and deal with his proud attitude without backing down when he was at his worst in temperament.

"How long is this trip for again?" Asked Duo.

"You know how long Maxwell. We've told you four times already." Answered Wufei.

"Yeah, but I just can't believe I have to leave Hilde for that long. It doesn't seem real. Hiiro, I can't believe you couldn't get out of this trip this year. You're losing your touch."

"He tried. It's not his fault." Said Quatre. 

"We leave tomorrow. Go sleep." Said Hiiro.

"Night then Hiiro." Said Quatre. As he left, the others, save Trowa.

"Your father wants you to become friends with Prince Darien. He thinks that if we, your guards," Trowa took a slight pause and smirked at the title of 'Hiiro's Guards'. He pondered his friend. Hiiro didn't need guards, he would probably be better off alone. He was deadly, and the worst part of him was the fact that he showed no mercy for his enemies. He had seen it when they had fought in the Battle of Triggoron two and a half years ago. He was probably more effective than all four of his guards put together. 'Too bad he wasn't born a general, not a Prince.' "Anyway, he thinks that if you see us, your guards befriending his guards, then you'll befriend him. I'm just dropping the warning."

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

"Night." With that, Trowa left his friend, after all, he had a few goodbyesto say to Catherine that night too. 

Hiiro lay on his bed and thought of what Trowa ha said. He would just need to learn to act as if he was friends with the Prince, becausehe sure as hell wasn't going to actually do it. He rolled over and fell into a deep sleep, unknowing what the future held for him.

~*~

"You're too kind your Royal Highness.My girls would be glad to dance for you this next week. I had hoped you had liked their performance last night."

"I enjoyed it very much, especially the new girl in your bunch, the one whom you told me was Serena. Body like Aphrodite herself, and beauty to match. She was most intriguing. Where ever did you find her Raoul?"

"Oh, she came out of the desert like an angel falls from heaven. She was in mere rags and passed out. I've given her a life."

"Yes, well, we are having important guests this week; King Odin and his son, Prince Hiiro of the Western Lands and their guards. It is important that it go well, and I believe your 'entertainment' will impress them. They have no such harems of dancers in their lands."

"Such a loss then."

"Yes. You are dismissed." The King of the Eastern Lands waved his hand and the fat, gruff man left his sight, grasping in his hand a heavy brown leather bag. As he left the throne room, he emptied the bag of it's contents, happy to find twenty gold coins. Putting the coins back into the bag, he tied it at his waist and took a key out of his pocket. Opening the door he had stopped at, he smirked.

Seraphin heard the door being unlocked and the knob being turned and swallowed hard. Hiding her wings from human eyes, she cringed in fear as her owner, Lord Raoul, entered the room. She watched him smile deviously at her, and shied away from him even farther. He grabbed for her arm, and being that she was too slow to escape him, he caught it and squeezed tightly. 

"You've made quite an impression upon the King. He was quite entertained and intrigued by you." He saw the look of mixed determination and hatred in her eyes and smirked. "Still unbroken, are you? Don't worry, you won't be for long. I've only had you for two years. After the King is done with you, I will make sure you forget what freedom is." He caressed her cheek, then lowered his hand to run it over the contour of her breasts. "Yes. I will make you forget everything but me." Not being able to bare it any longer, she spat in his eye. He let her go and wiped his eye. "You will regret that one day! Mark my words, you will regret it!" With that, he stormed out of the room, locking her in alone once more. 

Seraphin could not go on like this. She knew she couldn't hold Raoul off for much longer, he was so powerful and she so little. She unveiled her wings and sat at a table covered in make- ups and perfumes. Looking at herself in the mirror, she wanted to cry. Her once white, lustrous wings drooped and had a yellowish color to them. Her azure blue eyes were now water color blue, and her once long golden hair with silver highlights was no longer shiny, but dull and dirty looking. She was covered in pretty perfumes, but she felt she smelled dirty and unclean. Her once white skin was covered in a thin film of gritty sand dust, giving her a more tan appearance. She looked like one of the other girls now; broken and used. She dropped her head into her arms atop the table and began to weep. Eventually, she was able to stand and drag herself to her bed. Curling up into as small a ball as she could make herself, she slipped into a dreamless state of sleep.* 

Chapter Two: We are Out There in the Dark

*It was late. Too late. Hiiro could see his friend's eyelids dripping and melting closed as they kept riding. He himself was wide -awake, ready for anything that they may encounter in the late cool of the night. He looked back to see his father's carriage following him and his comrades at a much slower pace than before. 'No doubt he's asleep and one of the guards told the driver to slow down so that he isn't awakened.' It bothered him that his father insisted upon riding in a carriage and not riding like a normal traveler. It just made them more susceptible to being hit by bandits, not to mention slowed them down. Well, it was too late, and he couldn't do anything about it now. Sometime over the last hour they had left the foliage of the trees and stepped into the sand dunes of the desert. They would probably reach the Eastern Palace before noon. He could care less. After all, he really wasn't looking forward to anything. All he wanted was for his father to for once act like a normal person and use is head while they were at the palace. He looked back at the carriage again. 'It'll never happen.' He told himself. Turning his attention back to the road, he saw the first rays of Apollo's chariot racing across the sky. Dawn had arrived, perhaps it wasn't quite as late as he had thought it was, perhaps it was earlier. 

"Odin!"

"Richard!" The two men embraced ina manly handshake, then hugged. Both smiling like fools, they began the introductions.

"Odin, I do hope you remember my son and heir, Prince Darien."

"Yes. My how he's grown." The King of the Western Lands extended a hand towards the Prince of the Eastern.

"And these are his guards, Malachite, Nephlite, Jedite, and Zoicite." Each bowed deeply at Hiiro and his father. 

"Yes, yes, I do recall all of them. How have you been?"

"Well in health, both physical and mental sire." Spoke Darien for all of them.

"And who are your companions, Odin?"

"Why, my I present to you my son, Prince Hiiro, and his guards, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei."

"My Gods, how your son has grown. Last time I saw him was roughly seven years old, and now he's sixteen, nearly seventeen! My how the times have flown by. You all must be tired from your journey, please, allow one of my servants to show you to your rooms."

"Thank you. Come Hiiro." With that,King Odin left the room, his four guards trailing behind him. Hiiro sighed inwardly and followed his father. It would make little difference if he argued, and besides. If he was going to act like he liked Prince Darien, he would need a good night's rest. Turning on his heels, he stomped off in the direction his father had gone, his guard following him. 

~*~

She ran down the hall as fast as she could, looking and praying she would find a place to hide. Seraphin had just given Raoul the slip, but he was hot on her trail. The jerk had come into her room and tried once again to get her to sleep with him. He had promised her everything: gold, jewels, freedom; but when she knew that if she gave in to him, he would never follow through with his promises. Seraphin, the Angel of Peace, Truth and Compassion, had kneed the evil man in the groin and run. Now she was lost within the palace, and needed a place to hide, and fast. Trying all of the knobs, she finally found one that was unlocked. Opening it and diving in, she never took notice of where she had landed. 

She felt something warm and soft beneath her, and tried to sit up and run, only to be caught by the hand so that she couldn't. Her eyes gazed up and clashed with the prussian blue eyes of another person.

"Serena!" Roared Raoul. He was coming closer. Frantic, she whimpered and looked around the room for a place to hide. Ignoring the five boys, including the one she had just made eye contact with, she scanned the room. Seeing the window to the balcony open, she quickly ran to it. 

"Serena!" came another scream. This time, following the scream of rage, the door was flung open, revealing a fat man who was huffing and puffing trying to catch his breath. Ignoring the five boys in the room, he quickly and efficiently ran a search for the missing 'Serena'. Seeing no one, he turned to the boys to ask them. "have you seen anything suspicious lately? Namely a blonde girl child running around?"

"No." Was the cold reply the man received.

"No? I could have sworn I saw her come in here."

"The only intruder that is in this room at the moment is you. Now leave."

"Do you know who I am? I am Lord Raoul, owner of the best gypsy dancers in the Eastern Lands."

"And I am Prince Hiiro of the Western Lands. Now leave before I draw my sword and your blood."

"Prince Hiiro? Oh no! I'm sorry your highness, I never meant…"

"He said leave, so I suggest you do so." Added in the boy with the brown hair and green eyes.

"Of course. Right away my liege. But if you see a little girl with blonde hair, catch her and send her back to me would you? After all, she is mine."

"Leave." Echoed the black haired and black -eyed boy. Drawing back in fear, Raoul swiftly left the room. 

"That was weird." Remarked Quatre. 

"Where did that lovely girl go?" Asked Duo.

"She stepped onto the balcony." Answered Trowa. "Let's check it out." He and the other boys, including Hiiro, went to see if they could find the girl. When they had searched every nook and cranny and were sure there was no girl, they sighed in defeat and entered the room again.

"She had to have scaled the wall. How else would she have gotten away?" Said Wufei. "it's not like she could fly." 

"Well, whoever she was and however she escaped, I'm glad she did. There was something wrong with that Lord Raoul fellow. Come on, it's been a long day and night, let's finally get some sleep." Said Quatre, leaving for his own room. The other boys left as well, leaving Hiiro alone to think.*

Chapter Three: Sugar Plum Faeries Danced in His Head

*It was well after noon when Hiiro was awoken by the sound of constant pounding on his door. Getting up off of the bed, he opened the door to reveal his friends all standing in their dressiest attire. 

"Have a nice sleep baby Hiiro?" Teased Duo. Hiiro shrugged, then softly punched Duo in the stomach. Even though it was a slight tap to Hiiro, it made Duo cringe back in fear. 

"Hiiro, it's near dinner time, and your father wants you to join him and the king and his son at their table. He says to get dressed in proper clothing and come down at once." Said Trowa.

" Hnn."

"Your father was serious. If you don't, it'll be us that have to hear him moan about you. Come on." Pestered Wufei.

"Fine. I'll be down in a minute." Hiiro hated these social functions, but to appease his father he went. As his friends left, he tried to decide what his father meant by proper clothing. 'Probably a nicer and more royal outfit than my riding gear.' He thought, smirking to himself. He was well known for wearing his riding clothes to everything. Digging out a nicer outfit, he found someone had slipped in his favorite blue shirt and black breeches. He decided to go with that, he then added his favorite black boots. Quickly exiting the chamber he had been given, he found his friends waiting outside to escort him to the dining hall. 

When they arrived, they sat on the floor with giant cushions as a back support. The low table held a variety of foods native to the Eastern Lands. What made him lose what appetite he had was the person who sat to his right. Prince Darien. Just thinking the boy's name made Hiiro's blood curdle and spine tingle. 

"So Hiiro. It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Hnn." Hiiro saw his father glare at him from across and up the table and swallowed back any and all hatred. If he was going to make it look like he was genuinely making an effort, he needed to begin right now under his father's watchful eye. "It's been a very long time, Darien."

"Yes, about nine years. What happened, run out of excuses to get out of coming to visit me?"

"I never had to think of them in the first place, they always just arose the other times before."

"Yes. Tell me, how did that stable fire start? Your friend and head of your guard knocked over a lantern?"

"Hnn." This acting business was harder than it looked. 

"Don't worry, you needn't speak with me anymore for a while. The dancing is about to begin. I'm sure if you're a healthy sort of guy you'll enjoy it." Darien smirked, making Hiiro wonder what he was up to. Then, the music cued in, and just as Darien had said, the dancing commenced. 

Hiiro watched as four girls came out, two girls from each side and began a sultry dance around the room. It was interesting, he had to agree. The way the women's movements fit the mood of the music rather than the beat was different from the way they danced back home. Finally, the girls ended their dancing and a new song came on. Hiiro turned away from the dancing to speak to his friends, but when he saw their attention was elsewhere, he had to turn back and look at the dancing again.

A lone woman graced the floor, and yet her presence seemed to fill the entire room with an invisible tension. Hiiro let outa breath he didn't know he had been holding as the petite girl crossed the floor towards him and the rest of the table. Standing on the table, she began an intricate design and pattern using her body to weave a story. He recognized the face from somewhere, but couldn't place it. Where had he seen that face and those eyes before. Those sad blue eyes that held such fire. Then it dawned upon him. It was the escapee from earlier, the one who had used his room as a hideout and then disappeared. When the dance was over, she took a bow and left the room as quickly and quietly as she had entered.

"So what did you think?"

"About…?"

"About the girls and their dancing? It's called belly dancing. Beautiful, weren't they? I like the blonde soloist enough, but the raven haired beauty in the group of girls is the best lover of them all." Bragged Darien.

"You've slept with all of them?" Hiiro asked in disgust.

"All but that blonde soloist. She's new. But I was thinking of tonight with her. Of course, it will all depend upon how Raoul rates her."

"Lord Raoul?"

"Yes. You've met him?"

"Earlier today he was looking for a runaway girl and queried me."

" Did he? I had heard he was looking for a runaway, but all of his girls danced tonight, so he must have found her. I wonder which one it was. I thought all of his girls were broken for the most part of that bad habit."

"You speak of it as though the girls are dogs that have been trained to mess outside instead of in."

"Yes. In a way, that is exactly what they are: lost puppies that have been adopted and raised properly." Each word that befell of Darien's mouth sickened Hiiro more and more. He couldn't wait until dinner was finished.

~*~ 

Seraphin sat in her room once again. The door was closed and locked tightly from the outside, and the windows had been sealed form the outside as well. Though she had danced with all of her heart and soul that night, she did not feel exhilarated as she normally did. She felt used and worthless, as though she had just reached her all time lowest. Revealing her wings, she brushed her hair aside and stared at the golden upturned crescent moon symbol upon her forehead. Although her bangs his it, she knew it was there, and it was a constant reminder of her crimes of being too nice. She hadn't thought it possible, but apparently Aphrodite felt differently. Thinking over her life as an angel, she tried not to cry at the memories. It was too much tonight, just too much. Then she heard the door being unlocked and stared at it in a state of frozen panic. As the door opened, her fear rose. In stepped the Prince of the Eastern Lands, Prince Darien. How had he gotten the key to her room?

"Hello sweet dancing maiden. I am Prince Darien of the Eastern Lands. I've waited a great deal of time to meet you."

"Hello. Please leave, I was about to go to sleep."

"Leave? I havea better idea. I'll sleep with you." He smirked. Just then, Lord Raoul strolled in from the corridor.

"Do whatever he wants Serena. It will only lead to more trouble and pain if you don't."

"So Raoul, how is she?"

"I do not know as of yet my liege. I have yet to break that part of her, though you are most certainly allowed to do so." Both men smirked at one another.

"Unbroken, huh? Then this must be the angel who ran earlier."

"Yes. She gave me quite then run for my breath as well. I just caught her as she was escaping the place gardens."

"She got that far? How?"

"I do not know. But you are certainly invited to try to find out for me." 

"Maybe I'll do just that."

"Have fun, your highness."

"Dismissed Raoul." With that, the prince shut the door behind the leaving man and turned his full attention back towards the girl. As he advanced towards her, she backed away until finally she had backed herself into a wall. "Now the real fun begins." As he kissed her, she screamed into his mouth. Pushing her away, he coughed and she could see the blood rising to his face. The more he tried to kiss her, touch her, and pleasure her and himself the worse she became. Finally Darien stopped his advances and threw her onto the bed. 

"Brat! How dare you reject me! I am Prince Darien, and no one refuses me!" that, he stormed out of the room. Seraphin picked her self up off of the bed and tried to rinse her tear stricken face. Once she had done so, she crawled back onto her bed and tried to sleep.*

Chapter Four: Parting is Such Sweet Bliss

*The whole week had gone by. Hiiro was elated that the entire week had finally ended and that he was leaving in five hour's time. Though he had tried thoroughly to make 'friends' with Prince Darien, he couldn't. After what Darien had said to him about women being puppies he had been so disgusted that he could hardly look at Darien without wanting to punch him in the smirking jaw line of his. 

"Hiiro, hurry it up or we'll be late. The King of the Eastern Lands wanted to present you with a present of some sort before you left." Duo chattered.

"Coming." Was Hiiro's stoic reply. He did speed up too. He figured that if he got this whole presenting of a gift over with, they would be able to leave sooner. As he rushed out into the corridor, he snagged Duo and quickly marched towards the throne room. 

When they reached the throne room, Hiiro entered and was announced. He saw his father standing and speaking to both King Richard and Lord Raoul. Suddenly he felt slightly sick. He turned to leave before he was spotted, but it was too late.

"There he is. Hiiro, son, some here." Hiiro dragged himself to where his father stood.

"Hiiro, my boy. As agift to you form the Eastern Lands, I wish to present you with any choice of these fine five women." Announced the proud King of the Eastern Lands. Hiiro faced the direction the King's finger was pointing and stood in horror. Before him stood the dancing women he had seen at dinners in this palace. "My son, Darien, told me you were quite interested in them, and I thought that Raoul would not mind sparing one of his beauties. After all, he can always find more; he has a certain knack for it you might say."

"I was interested by their dancing in general, not them as a gift your highness. Please, keep your women. I have no use for one."

"Hiiro, son, accept the gift. It is only polite, after all." Whispered his father in his ear. Hiiro sighed inwardly. He knew his father was right, and he certainly did not want the Eastern Lands mad at him or his kingdom. Plus, he figured he could help save one of the poor pathetic women the creep Raoul kept. Looking the girls over, he spotted the small blonde he had seen the day he had arrived at the palace.

"Very well. I would like the blonde." 

"You mean this one, Mina?" Raoul pointed at a different blonde.

"No, the other one." He saw both Darien and Raoul face vault at the mention of Serena, at least, that's what he thought her name was. He had heard the stories of how She had scared Darien away and made a good guess why they had reacted so strongly to her.

"Are you sure? She can be a lot to handle." Responded Raoul.

"Positive."

"Alright then, she's yours." Raoul roughly grabbed the girl's arm and waved her around in front of Hiiro. 

"Now that this is all settled, we leave in one hour." Said Hiiro's father, obviously pleased at his son's decision to accept the gift. 

"Very well." With that, Hiiro, lead his guards out of the throne room and in the hallway.He watched as Raoul exited the throne room soon after he, and spoke to his newest 'addition'. 

"Brat. I never should have put you up for sale. You're not worthy of kissing the dirt I walk on, let alone the Prince of the Western Lands. You would have been fun to break; now you've gone and spoiled it for me. Don't just stand there, come on!" He tightened his hold on her arm and began pulling her in the direction he was walking. "You need to pack your things for your trip." Raoul looked up and saw Hiiro and the other four boys looking directly at him and Serena. "I honestly don't know why you picked one of Hades' children for your toy, but that's your choice your highness." He grinned, and Hiiro balked at the sight of his devious face.

~*~

They had been on the road for only three hours, but already Seraphin was beginning to feel the heat. While she was most definitely glad she would not have to see Raoul ever again, she could not help but wonder if her new 'master' would treat her just as poorly if not worse. Being on Earth was a lot different from being on Mount Olympus with the rest of the Gods and Goddesses. For instance, the weather was so fickle that she could never anticipate what was to come next. Her thoughts drifted back to the weather as the wind picked up the sand and began to sting and scratch her delicate skin. That, plus the added bonus of the heat was almost unbearable. 

Hiiro relaxed upon his mount when they had exited the city kingdom limits, but now as the sand and wind picked up, he wished they had picked a different day to leave. This was the beginning of a sand storm, and if they were not careful, they would end up getting caught in it and eventually lost in the desert forever. He looked over his friends. They showed grim smiles as they rode into the ever- strengthening wind. He looked over his father's carriage, and all seemed to be in order there. Then he turned his head around to the other side and looked behind him to check on Serena. He saw something not unlike pain and discomfort. Not that he cared, of course. Just that he wanted her to keep up or she would get lost, and his father would be displeased. That was all. As he saw her go from her straight and proper position on her horse to somewhat of a slumped position, he caught a look at her pale face and knew what was coming. Dropping back silently, he took hold of her horse's reins just as she fainted. Seeing that she was staying on the horse even in her unconscious state, he tied the horse to the back of his saddle and continued forward into the desert. The only thing he hated more than Darien was the desert, and if he had had any doubts of which was worse while he was leaving, he had no doubts now. 

When Seraphin awoke, she found that she was lay on lush green grounds. Looking around her, she saw no one. In fact, the only things she did see were trees and bushes and shrubs. And of course, a renegade flower here and there. Where was she? She didn't remember leaving the desert, ever. Then again, she had been passed out. Suddenly, the shrubs rattled and from behind them came five boys, one of which she knew was the Prince and the other four his guards. 

"She's awake! Hiiro, she's up!" Cried out the boy with the long braid.

"He can see it for himself Maxwell." Was the cross answer given by the boy with the black hair in the short pony tail 

"Stop it." Said the other with the short reddish brown hair.

"Yes, not now Duo, Wufei." Echoed the blonde

"Who asked you two?" Smirked the black haired boy.

"Yeah! This is between Wuffie and me so back off!" Added the boy with the braid.

"Maxwell! Refrain from calling me that or you won't have a tongue to use ever again!"

"You two need to stop, now." Said the boy with the shorter reddish brown hair.

"Please stop?" Asked the blonde. Through the entire scene, only two stayed out of the fight. Hiiro stayed out because he didn't feel like drawing his sword to make his point, and Seraphin because she couldn't decide what to do in the situation. Finally, she came to a decision. 

All four of the fighting boys were suddenly silenced by a slight giggle, then a full laugh from the tiny girl. The funny thing was, they actually stopped fighting all together and smiled sheepishly. Finally, Seraphin stopped laughing and stared back at the boys who were so focused upon her.

"Enough." Hiiro broke the uncomfortable silence. " Duo, Trowa, go get some water. If you can't find a fresh water spring, take the seawater and boil it.Quatre, see about some warmer clothes, and Wufei, set up a decent camp, we'll probably be staying the night. Go." He watched as all four of his friends split (except Duo and Trowa) to perform their given tasks. Turning back to Serena, he saw a hint of fear in her dull eyes. Trying to decide how to vanquish it, he looked her over. What he saw wasn't what he had hoped for. She was pretty, but he saw sleep deprived eyes, dirt smudged across her arm, legs, stomach and face, and malnourishment. Well, he could definitely help with the last one. Standing up, he grabbed his pack and offered her some dried jerky. He watched as she accepted it with amazement written all over her face. 

Seraphin couldn't believe how nice this guy was. He was not only stopping for her, and she was sure the reason they had stopped was her, but he was offering her food as well. She hadn't eaten anything this good since before she had been cast out of Mount Olympus. She ate and as she did, she watched as the boy with the black hair came back into the clearing with wood. She assumed he was going to make a fire. Then the blonde came back with a pair of tan breeches and a loose white shirt. He placed the clothes next to her, then smiled at her and walked back off. Soon enough, the ebony haired boy and the boy who had given her the food were setting up what looked to be sleeping places. They were laying out blankets and leaving rolled up packs at one end. She assumed that she and the boys were sleeping outdoors tonight. 

Hiiro helped Wufei as he set up their camp. The entire time he was up, he felt eyes on him and Wufei. At one point, he caught Serena's eyes watching him and Wufei. He was confused. Why would she watch him and Wufei like a hawk watches a mouse. They weren't doing anything interesting, just setting up camp. When he saw Duo and Trowa coming up the hill with a bucket of water, he sighed in relief. If he could quench his thirst with some decent forest water, it would make surviving the sandstorm worth it. Besides, it was nice to celebrate being away from his father for the first time in an entire week. Though his father had requested Hiiro and the boys not stop the night, he had used Serena's condition as an excuse to stop anyway, and then sent his father packing on his way. Taking his hands and forming a make shift cup with them, he gulped down the refreshing cool water and let the calm feeling wash over him.

"We found a nice spring. It has a deep little pond connected to a slightly larger one, then it turns into a river that contributes to the delta, and finally dumps into the ocean." SaidTrowa. 

"Yeah. We went swimming in the bigger pond beforewe came back. It was nice and chilly, but fun." Said Duo.

"Duo, strike the word 'fun' from your vocabulary, would you? It's too Duo-ish."

"Oh don't be such a sore loser Wuffie. Just because I got to go swimming and you didn't doesn't mean you have to go getting all sore on me." Grinned Duo as he initiated yet another fight with Wufei.

"Why I ought to…"

"Wufei. Camp isset up. Go swimming." Hiiro said, trying to end the argument before it got really heated.

"Hey! No! I was only in it for a few seconds!" Cried Duo in protest.

"Then you go too."

"Why don't we all go? Besides, won't it feel good to get the grit off?" Suggested Quatre. 

"Fine." Agreed Hiiro.

"May I join you?" Said a small voice from below all of them. Looking down, they found that somehow, they had all come to gather around the sitting girl who was the reason they had stopped in the first place. Suddenly feeling guilty about ignoring her and about forgetting about her, their faces became slightly tinged red.

"Woman, you should not be present while we bathe." Answered Wufei, quickly disregarding his guilt.

"He's right. Why would you want to join us?" Added Trowa.

"Well, I know I shouldn't have asked, but…"

"If you knew you shouldn't have asked, then why did you?" Smirked Wufei.

"Never mind." She said softly.

"Good, let's go." Said Wufei as he turned on his heels and stormed off towards the ponds. The other followed him reluctantly.*

Chapter Five: A Forest and Ocean of Troubles

*The boys tramped carefully through the woods back to their camp. They weren't sure if they were going the exact way they had come, but they could see the smoke from the fire they had started earlier, so they knew that they would eventually reach their camp. As quietly as they could, they moved through the underbrush until they finally spotted the warm and inviting fire. 

When they finally stepped into the clearing, they began to laugh and joke about as if they hadnever left. Digging in their pack, they rusted up some jerky and other dried foods that they had put away incase they had gotten hungry on the trail. As they ate and drank, a small figure rose from the ground next to the fire. The boys jumped back in surprise at the fact that there was a girl in their camp.

Hiiro watched as Serena sat up from the bare ground and mentally kicked himself. Not only had he allowed himself and his friends to ditch the girl earlier, but he had allowed them to come back near midnight, some four and a half hours after they had left, and made a huge ruckus when they did return. Not to mention he had made the poor girl sleep on the dirty ground on the cold without so much as a blanket and meal before she went to sleep. He felt as low as he could possibly get. Then he thought to himself 'she's my girl, I don't have to treat her like some Princess. It's not like she should expect anything extra because I own her now and not Raoul.' Somehow, his inner reasoning didn't make him feel any better. He looked over his comrade's faces and knew they were thinking along the same lines.

"You're back! Oh I was so worried!" Cried Seraphin as she threw herself into Hiiro's arms and hugged him as hard as she could, and seeing as how she was so little, it wasn't very hard. She had truly been scared for the boy's lives. 

" Why were you worried about us? You knew we were at the swimming hole." Said Wufei.

"I thought some terrible creature had gotten to you! I thought maybe you had fallen down a deep ravine and were stuck, or perhaps lost in the woods. I thought that was why you were gone so long." She realized her position against Hiiro's chest and let go of him and backed off sheepishly. 

Hiiro, who, much to his own surprise, had rather enjoyed the warmth she had radiated to him while she was hugging him, looked at Serena's face. He saw streaks down it and once again kicked himself. She had been crying. Now he really felt like dirt.

"I'm very sorry to have worried you, Miss Serena." He said, hoping that would help her feel a little better. He saw her eyes lighten two degrees and sighed in relief. It was working. 

"Hiiro? Apologizing? There's a huge first!" Laughed Duo.

"Maxwell has a point. I thought I'd never see the day Hiiro apologized to anyone, let alone a woman." Added Wufei in shock.

"I think Hiiro has a point. I am truly sorry we did not return sooner Serena." Said Quatre, feeling incredibly guilty.

"I am sorry as well, Serena." Said Trowa. Soon enough the other two had added in their own apologies.

"Don't apologize. I'm sure I just overreacted. It was just so dark and there were so many noises and it was very hard to sit here all alone. There isn't even a moon out tonight." She tried to give them her best smile, but it failed. Slowly, drip by drop, tears began to over flow from her shimmering orbs. Trying to hide them, she wiped her face and turned away from their vision. "Well, I'm glad you're all alright. I'll go back to sleep now. Selene bless you all with fortune and luck in the hot light of the day tomorrow. Good night." 

"You know, you don' have to lay there on the ground…" Started Quatre, but it was too late, she was already sound asleep.

"Anyone else feel rotten for leaving her behind?" Asked Duo. All of them, even Wufei, dropped their heads to their chest and nodded.

"Look. She didn't even put on the warmer clothes I put out for her. No wonder she's shivering." Said Quatre, eyeing the clothes he had placed nest to her earlier. She had picked them up and placed them upon his bed roll so they wouldn't get dirty.

"She looked hungry, even after she finished the jerky Hiiro gave her earlier." Observed Trowa. 

"She cried." Hiiro stated. When his friends looked at him strangely, he felt the need the explain. "Her face was tear streaked, and just now before she prayed for us, she cried."

"She prayed for us." Said Duo. Religion had always been very important to him, so her prayer for them and their luck hit him straight through the heart.

"You're all going soft of a little girl." Snickered Wufei. "I'm going to bed." With that, he climbed into his bed roll and went shut his eyes. Reluctantly, the others drifted to sleep after him until only Hiiro was up. Taking his blanket, he lay it atop the sleeping girl and then fell into a deep sleep of his own. 

~*~

"Good morning!" Hiiro opened his eyes to find a smile greeting his eyes. Sitting up, he realized it was, indeed, morning. Looking at the girl who had awoken him, he found that the tears of last night had been replaced with a genuine smile. 

"Good morning. Are you cooking breakfast?" he asked, smelling food being cooked.

"No. I would have, but I don't know how to cook. Your blonde friend was going to show me a little, but he had to go fetch some more water."

"Water?"

"Yes." She nodded in emphasis to her comment. "I tried, but I couldn't carry the bucket and I kept dropping it and spilling it, so I had to go get him to help me. I got all wet for nothing!"Eyeing her up and down, he noted that indeed, a good portion of her skimpy clothing was wet. 

Seraphin watched his eyes drop to examine her clothing. She too, examined it. It was nothing like what she used to wear, this light cloth they called shear silk. She wore slightly baggy red pants that were trimmed with gold seeming and ended just below her belly button. Her top was of the same red cloth, but had a few more layers to hide more things. The arms were long and baggy, much like her pants, and the rims were trimmed with gold in the same fashion as well. Her jewelry was simply, one long necklace with a golden crescent moon, and one short choker made of gold medals. Her hair was pulled into a full bun, but it was beginning to fall out in places. Just as her eyes met those of Hiiro's, whose eyes had since traveled back up to her face, Quatre came back into the clearing with his bucket of water. Seraphin quickly looked away and went o help Quatre as Hiiro stood and stretched.

Soon enough, all of the boys were up and fed, and their possessions packedback on their horses. Seraphin watched as they all mounted their horses with ease, then stood by her own horse, quite unsure as of what to do. It was not that she didn't know how to ride the animal, it was just that she couldn't get on it without help. She was just too short for it. Clearing her throat to get attention, Duo noticed her problem, got off of his own mount, and with the other boys looking on, help her get on her horse. 

As they traveled, it became common place for Seraphin to ride besides each other boys and speak with them. Earlier that morning while packing, they realized she didn't know their names, so they introduced themselves and told her that it would be fine for her to call them by their first names, and not sir or some such nonsense. Now she found herself riding next to Hiiro. She had taken the earlier hints dropped and figured out that he was not one for speaking much. Instead, he asked her to describe her home and family. Seeing as how she could not remember her family, she told him of the Gods and Goddesses, without mentioning their names of course. Soon they came to a place where the trees ended and the ground became sandy once more. Seraphin, thinking they were going back to the desert, panicked slightly.

Hiiro watched as his riding companion's eyes clouded and fear overtook them. He knew she thought they were going back to the desert, but he remained calm knowing the truth.

"Serena, look out there." He told her. When she did, she saw a vast body of blues, grays, and whites splashing and crashing upon the sand and the rocks on it.

"What is it?" She asked, her eyes full of wonder.

"It's the ocean."

"What is an ocean?"

"What is an… it's a giant body of salt water where there are fish and plants and other animals all living. It goes on for a great way. People have built giant boats to sail over it. When you go far enough, you reach another piece of land." He described, somewhat taken back that she had never seen or heard of an ocean before. Suddenly, singing was heard. All around them, beautiful voices of melodious tunes filled the air.

"Hiiro! Mermaids!" Cried Duo.

"What is a mermaid?" Asked Seraphin.

"An immortal creature that is half fish and half human." Answered Hiiro, almost as if he were in a trance.

"You mean like a sprite?"

"No. Like a mermaid. Sprites don't hurt anyone. Mermaids…"

"Hiiro? Hiiro? Duo? Quatre? Trowa! Wufei!" She cried. All five of them seemed to ignore her calls and keep riding towards the ocean, towards the rocks upon which sat the mermaids. Suddenly she remembered Athena describing to her the God of the Sea, Poseidon. He created creatures to stop the men from destroying his waters, and mermaids had been one of them that he created. They supposedly hypnotized men with their voices, much like the sirens. Then they ate them alive, bones and all. The difference between the mermaids and sirens as that the sirens had the body of a bird and a mermaid that of a fish. Frantic to stop the mermaids from eating her newest friends and saviors alive, she jumped off of her horse and ran towards them.

"Please! Stop!" She called to them. They did not recognize her existence. Seeing that yelling would not be of much help, she revealed her wings and flew to the mermaids. "Please! Stop! Do not eat my friends! They have done nor you or the ocean any harm!" Tears began to fall. One of the mermaids looked up at her and poked the one next to her.

"It does not matter what they have done, only that we are hungry. Why should we postpone our feats to listen to you winged child?"

"I have no reason, only a belief that my friends cannot be as important to you as a fish. Can you not fill your bellies with them instead?"

"Perhaps. Give us your name winged child. Then we shall see."

"My titles have been stripped from me, which is why I walk this mortal plain. My name would make little difference to you."

"On the contrary. We are inquisitive creatures. Tell us anyway."

"I was once known as Seraphin, the Angel of Peace, Truth, and Compassion. Now I am known as Serena, the mere mortal dancer."

"Seraphin? Then you are she that we seek."

"Why seek me, immortal sisters?"

"The Fates have passed a prophecy down through the ages. It is as follows: 'Chaos breaks her fretters, Chaos breaks the glass. Only the Crystal is through which she cannot pass.' The crystal, we have been told, is to be given to you. Here. We are sorry, Angel of Goodness. We will indeed allow you and your man-friends passage always in the seas."

"Thank you!" Seraphin beamed a smile at the mermaids. As they tossed a shiny object to her in the sky, he caught it and held it tightly.

"Serena! What are you doing?" Called Quatre. Seraphin found herself standing in the place where the mermaids had been, her wings hidden from sight and crystal in hand. 

"Nothing! Are you alright?" She asked as the boys helped her down from her perch amongst the gagged rocks.

"A bit confused. How did we get all the way down on the beach?" Asked Trowa.

"The mermaids called you, but I spoke to them and they went away. They said they won't bother you anymore."

"Mermaids? And you got them to back away from us? How?" Questioned Wufei.

"I asked them and added in an extra please of course." She answered. After all, it was partly true, and she had said please twice. 

"Well, however you did it, I'm glad. Come on, let's get out of here." Said Duo. 

Chapter Six:Unwelcome Homecoming or Welcome Homecoming

*High above the lush valleys of the west, the hot deserts of the east, the cold northern tundra, and the wet oceans of the south three women confronted a large group.

"It has begun." Shrieked one of the haggard old women.

"Surely you cannot mean?" Cried a large man with a long white beard and a lightening staff within one hand.

"Your lost sister has awoken from her great sleep and travels here as we speak." Spoke the second old hag.

"She is only able to rise when the greatest wrong of all has been committed. We have done nothing wrong, and the humans have done nothing drastic enough to upset the balance of nature as of yet." Answered back a younger woman who carried a sword.

"Great Gods and Goddesses of Mount Olympus, do you honestly think a mere mortal could have given rise to this? It was the doing of your own kind."

"Impossible!" Cried a beautiful woman, this one in complete denial.

"Us fates never allow the word impossible in our midst, for only we truly know what the impossible is. When your father Coronus trapped your oldest sister in her own dimension, it was because of the chaos she created and havoc she raised in the lives of those not divine. He named her Chaos, and decreed that only a deed that brought as much imbalance to the circle of life could give her enough strength to break free of her binds." Finished the three Fates in a loud wail. 

"What was the event that brought upon this cataclysmic event? I command you as Zeus, King of the Gods."

"The banishment of peace, truth and compassion within the hearts of the mortals has lead to the negative energy from which Chaos feeds." As the Fates answered Zeus's question, they began to disappear.

"Finish!" Cried Zeus, but it was too late, the Fates were gone. Well, they had given them more information than he had thought, so at least they knew what they were dealing with.

"My dear," started Hera, "how do you banish peace, truth, and compassion from mortal hearts?"

"You can't. It isn't possible." Answered Athena, sword still in hand.

"Remember, the Fates said nothing was impossible." Whispered Aphrodite quietly to herself. 

"Well, however it was done, we must find out and undo it before Chaos is able to spread fear and panic into the very core of the souls of the mortals." Said Zeus decidedly. He looked around the room at the other high Gods and Goddesses that stood or sat before him. Stopping Chaos was going to take a lot of effort, he just hoped they could all get along for long enough to do so.

~*~

"Is that your home?" Gasped the tiny girl in wonder and amazement. Hiiro watched her as her eyes became large round saucers and she practically seemed to radiate warmth and amazement at the sight of the palace. He unconsciously smiled as he watched her basking in the after glow of her happiness. It made him feel good, warm and fulfilled deep inside when he watched her. Looking her over, he decided that he would never do anything to bring harm to her if he could help it. He would always treat her with the respect and honor she had been withheld while owned by Raoul. Just the thought of that man's name cooled him off enough to shiver involuntarily. 

"Yes, that's my home, and now it is yours as well." With that, he urged his horse to go faster, and motioned for his friends to do the same. With Duo whooping and the others screaming words of encouragement towards their horses, they speed up the pace and reached the palace drawbridge within no time. As they entered, Seraphin watched as four ladies, all just barely older than herself ran out of the palace, hiking their dress skirts up as high as they properly could to run. Each ran to a certain one of Hiiro's guards, she noticed.

A woman with short blue hair and a dark purple dress greeted Duo. She jumped at him, and he caught her in mid air and spun her around, laughing all the while. Quatre was holding the hands of a lovely woman dressed in yellowish dress with long blonde hair, so blonde that it was almost white. They were both smiling idiotically at each other. Trowa had been swept up into the arms of a woman with mid length reddish hair and a maroon dress. Sneaking a quick and quiet kiss, they hugged again and looked into each other's eyes. Even cold Wufei was greeted by a woman with dirty blonde hair who was dressed in a green frock. She stood opposite him and looked solemnly into his eyes. Rolling his eyes, Wufei stepped forward to hug the woman, who in turn hugged him back and pecked him on the cheek. Seeing it all made Seraphin break into a joyous laughter. She loved seeing how much people truly cared for each other. 'They must have missed each terribly' She thought to herself. 'After all,they were separated for an entire week!' Noting Hiiro's sad expression, she moved closer to him and pecked his cheek.

Hiiro had been watching his friends greet their loves. He knew how much each of the boys had missed the girls, and was willing to postpone his hot bath a little longer so that they could have a moment of bliss with their girls. He saw Duo and Hilde laughing, the polite Quatre and the daring Dorothy holding hands, Trowa being kissed by Catherine, and Wufei getting pecked on the cheek by Sally. Yes, he saw it all. It almost made him lonely, knowing that he had no one to come back to, no one to care about his well being while he was away on a trip or at a battle. Almost. Then he felt something warm and soft touch his cheek ever so lightly and turned to see Serena standing beside him, smiling gently. Had she just kissed him?

"You seemed so lonely that I thought I would welcome you home." His face dropped the cold mask it normally ore and he let her see a flash of thanks and happiness. She wondered how long it had been since anyone had hugged or kissed him, even if it was just a goodnight from his mother. She felt a tugging at her heart as it went out to the poor lonely prince; he always surrounded himself with his friends, but she wondered if at night he didn't cry because he was so lonely. Then, as quickly as the mask had been taken off, he put it back on.

"I did not need to be welcomed." He said gruffly, trying to lie. He saw her expression and knew that she knew he was not telling the truth, however, when she didn't comment upon it, he felt bad. "Thank you, though." He watched as she perked up. "Well, let's be getting inside." With that, he dismounted his horse and handed it to the stable hand. When his horse was taken care of and his friends, their respective girls on their arms, were ready,they entered the palace.

~*~

"This will be your room." Said Hiiro as he showed her into a room down the hall from his own. His room was at the very end of the hall, and on the two sides next to it were the four other by's rooms. When he found that the room was vacated, he thought it would be the perfect place to put Serena. After all, he and the boys were right down the hall incase she should need their assistance in handling a matter, and the four girl's rooms were right next door. He often saw the four girls running across the hall to see each other on the nights there were balls or they had dates with his guards, so he figured they would help Serena get used to her new home. 

"Oh, it's lovely, but it'stoo much! I would destroy everything in here!"

"Nonsense. And even if you do, it will be replaced and as perfect as it is now the next day."

"Aren't you afraid to put me in a room with windows?"

"Why would I be?"

"Raoul was. He said that I shouldn't be privy to such things as the sun and moonlight, let alone the fresh air. He sad it was too risky, and that I would probably run away."

"First of all, everyone deserves to see the sun and moonlight and the fresh air as well. Secondly, you did run away."

"Then why are you trusting me?"

"Why did you run away?"

"Because Raoul… never mind."

"Raoul what?"

"Wanted me to sleep with him. I wouldn't. He was so mad at me that he tried to hit me. I kicked him and ran. That's when I fell onto you in your room." She blushed, not liking the direction the conversation was heading.

"I'm not Raoul."

"I know that.So why trust me with the windows?"

"Because I will not give you a reason to leave. Besides. If you were going to leave, you would have last night in the woods when the boys and I left for the swimming hole."

"And I am glad I did not. Otherwise, you would have been eaten by mermaids!" She laughed nervously.

"I will send a maid in to draw your bath."

"A maid? For me? Oh no! I can do it all on my own!"

"Really?" He smirked. She had no idea what she was getting into.

"Yes, I'm sure!"

"Show me then. The tub is right through there."

"Alright, I will!" Turning on her heels, she entered the powder room determined to prove him wrong. She was faced with two knobs and a pump. "Alright, no worries. I'll have it done in no time!" She smiled and started twisting the knobs. When she decided she liked the temperature they read, she grabbed hold of the pump, which was above her head, and began trying to pump the water into the tub. No matter how hard she tried, she could not budge the pump. Stepping back in embarrassment, she hung her head in defeat. 

"I suppose I do needlittle help after all."

" I'll send someone up." He smirked. As he left the room, he heard her call out another faint 'thank you, Hiiro!' and smiled again. What was with him? Suddenly he was all smiles and happiness. He needed to shake this phase he was going through, or he would end up as idiotic and ridiculous looking as his father appeared to him now.

Seraphin settled into her bath. It was the first time she had been able to bathe in nearly a month. She watched as the grit and dirt practically oozed off of her arms, legs, and face.Not only was she lucky to be able to bathe, but it was with warm water and soap no less! It was an amazing feeling. She washed her hair, and when she finally convinced the maids that she would be alright on her own or a few moments, she washed and rinsed out her wings as well. Everything felt so delicious and relaxing that when the maid told her that dinner was waiting for her on the table in her room, she almost didn't want to get out. Then again, she was hungry too, and eager to find out what all of the delicious smells were. Drying off, she was offered a soft silky nightgown and left in peace to enjoy her meal.

There were so many choices to choose from she hardly knew what she would eat first. She tried some greens, three different kinds of fruit, a piece of chicken, and drank cool rich milk. She passed over the wines and beers that were on the table, she smelled them and decided that she did not care to smell like Raoul used to. Finally, after a long and weary day, she crawled in beneath her bed sheetsand fell into a peaceful and dreamless sleep with the moonlight highlighting her delicate face in the dark.

Hiiro was glad to finally get his bath. As he let the water wash over him, he drifted off into a slight trance. His thoughts drifted and fell back onto Serena. What was it about her? He knew she was different from others, but it wasn't just that. She acted different. She was always happy for others, she never thought of herself. Even when he had left her, all she could think about was his well-being. She had defended him from mermaids, and, more importantly, chased away the enemy known as lonesomeness. He couldn't figure out what it was about her. She was just irresistible, like an angel that was lost upon the mortal plains. She was weak, yet she still tried to exhibit strength that both he and she knew she didn't have. Whoever she was, he wanted to find out more about her. 

He was broken form his reverie when a knock on the door alerted him to his dinner being ready. He sat to eat. It had been a while since he had had a normal meal. Usually he ate on the road and didn't get back from hunting until too late for a proper dinner. Then, of course, the last week he had been served food from a land in which they considered lizards, monkey brains, snakes, and bugs delicacies. It was nice to taste the tender chicken and green beans form the place gardens. As he drowned a demitasse of wine, he decided he really didn't feel like becoming drunk tonight and instead reached for the water. As he opened his window to get a breath of fresh air, he thought of something. He had forgotten to explain to Serena what his intentions with her were. Feeling guilty, he decided he would tell her now. Dressing himself in black britches and a loose white peasant shirt, he left his room and headed for hers. 

Finding her door unlocked, he entered the darkened room. Looking around for a candle to light, his eyes landed upon her bed. She was asleep, her covers thrown to the side and her body bathed in the moonlight. Her hair was down and fanned around her body, making it seem like she lay on a golden sheet. He could see a strange upturned golden crescent moon marked her forehead, well hidden beneath her long golden bangs. A peaceful look donned her visage and as she dreamed, the corners of her mouth upturned in a satisfied smile. He couldn't wake her, it would be too cruel. He would just explain it to her in the morning. As quietly as he possibly could, he tip toed out of her room and shut the door behind him on the beauty within. 

Reaching his room again, he collapsed upon the bed and tried breathing deeply to see if it would help to calm his racing heart. She was absolutely perfect, why hadn't he seen it before? 'She's practically divine, she's a mortal Aphrodite.' He thought. As he slowly drifted off t sleep, thoughts and visionsof Serena clouded his mind and dreams. What was wrong with him?

Chapter Seven: On Common Grounds

"We have been searching for a full day and night, and still we have found no reason for people to lose their peace, truth, and compassion for each other. None at all." Said Hermes.

"There has to be some reason. After all, people are already becoming more irritable! Including myself because of your incompetence!" Screamed Zeus.

"Brother! One of my creatures from the deep believes she holds the answer." Spoke Poseidon. It wasn't often that he left his water home, but this was an emergency after all. "They are called mermaids. I created them so that the sailors near the shore that always manage to harm my precious…"

"Get on with it Poseidon! We haven't all day!" Raged Zeus.

"Right. As I was saying, the mermaids have an old prophecy passed down through the generations that was given to them by the Fates. It goes something like this: 'Chaos breaks her fretters, Chaos breaks the glass. Only the Crystal is through which she cannot pass.'"

"And?" Said Zeus, alittle quieter.

"Well, they believe that only one person an wield the Crystal in the prophecy: Seraphin, the Angel of Peace, Truth, and Compassion. Now do you see why this is important? The Angel, meaning she's immortal, of Peace, Truth, and Compassion, and those are all of things mankind is said to lose." Finished Poseidon, taking in a long breath afterwards.

"Gather all of the Gods and Goddesses upon Mount Olympus immediately, and bring the Angel Seraphin with them!" Called out Zeus. Hermes nodded and left instantly to find the Gods and Goddesses. 

"I'm afraid that's impossible." Said Poseidon sadly.

"Why?" Rumbled Zeus.

"My mermaids saw her on Earth not long ago. That means she can't be found here."

"How did an Angel get on Earth? I thought they were confined to these Mountains." Questioned Zeus.

"I don't know brother Zeus."

"Find out who does! And find me that Angel! Now!"

~*~

Seraphin strolled through the forest. Completely content. Earlier that morning, she had awoken to find the four ladies whom she had seen greet Hiiro's guards yesterday. They had brought in a couple of maids as well, and began her day by teaching her how a proper Western Lands woman dressed. They gave her dresses that had once fit them that they had now grown out of, and brought her up to date with the goings on in the palace. As she spoke to them, she realized just why each of them made the perfect match for their lovers. Either they countered them perfectly, or they were two peas in a pod. They were all very nice about helping her adjust, and she wondered why they had taken to her so easily. 

After they had dressed her like children do a doll, she was left alone in her room. As she was about to turn the knob on the door, itturned it's self and revealed Prince Hiiro, her new master, standing at the door. Though he had looked slightly flustered, he had asked her to join him for breakfast. He escorted her to his room, where they were waited upon. He had proceeded to explain to her her duties as his newest slave. She was to stay out of trouble and do as she was told. Other than that, she was completely free to come and go as she pleased, as long as she always returned by midnight. When he finished telling her this, she hadjumped up and given him a hug, and must have spat out the words 'thank you' so much that it made him sick. She had planned on asking him to give her a tour of his home, but he was then called away to his father's study, so she scratched that idea. 

Now she waltzed about the forest. She had found a path that lead into it from the gardens. Seraphin didn't know where she was going or why,but she felt compelled to go somewhere. She let her feet be her guide and take her wherever the Fates deemed her presence necessary. As she stepped into a clearing, she found a most peculiar thing: a green rock. Stepping over to examine it, she saw that it glowed green,and was natural in every other possible way. She decided that it was safe, and tired from her hiking, she sat upon it to rest. 

Checking to see if anyone was near, she decided it was safe and revealed her wings, stretching them to their full extent. She also let down her hair from it's bun. She laughed and tucked her ocean blue skirts up and gently placed her feet into the cold little pool of water that the rock rested besides. Growing more comfortable in her position, she began to relax and reflect on the twists and turnsFate created Destiny with. 

"I don't believe there's ever been a water sprite in that pool before, and I should know." Said a raspy voice from behind her. Turning around in shock at being discovered, she gasped. " Don't be afraid my dear, I'm far too old to cause you much harm. Why, your no sprite at all."

"No sire. Oh, please do not tell on me!" She was so afraid of being discovered.

"As I said, I am far too old for such things. What are you, precisely?"

"An angel sire." She breathed sharply, hoping this man would stay true to his word. However, she had a good feeling that he would for some strange reason.

"An angel. Of all that I've seen in the many years the Gods have blessed me with, I've never dreamt I would see such an elusive creature." He chuckled. She liked his laugh.

"We are not purposefully elusive sire, we are confined to Mount Olympus and the surrounding peaks. So few people scale those mountains that we are never seen. That is all. I am glad I've fulfilled a dream of yours, however."

"If you are confined to the mountains, dear, why are you here?"

"Oh." He saw her melancholy glance and sighed. 

"Never mind, some things are better left to the imagination. How did you find this clearing? It is protected very well."

"Protected? I see no guards or traps. How is it guarded then?" She asked him, her mood changing so suddenly that it nearly knocked him flat back. He watched her as she lay on her stomach on the green rock and propped her chin within her hands. Her legs, shoeless and stockingless, went back and forth, as if she were a small child waiting to hear a story. She had now hidden her wings from his sight, but he knew they still existed.

"It is surrounded by spells. That is an enchanted rock which you lay upon."

"Spells? Are you a sorcerer then? I thought that they had all become priests and priestesses and soothsayers for the Gods."

" Yes, I am a sorcerer, and most have. I myself and a few more, have kept to the old ways. How did you find this clearing?"

"I don't know. I started in the palace gardens and let my feet carry me where they may. Tell me, what shall I call you?"

"J. Just refer to me as J. And your name?"

"Well, Prince Hiiro and his friends all me Serena, but my real name is Ser…"

"Prince Hiiro? You know him?"

"Yes, he owns me."

"I can hardly believe that. He doesn't just purchase a lovely lady on a whim."

"Actually, Serena was given to me as a gift from the Prince of the Eastern Lands, Prince Darien." Said Hiiro, stepping into the clearing.

"How long have you been there?" Asked J, narrowing his eyes.

"From the time you introduced your names to each other."

"Prince Hiiro! Are you angry with me for coming this far into the forest and speaking with your friend?" Asked Seraphin, scared he would be furious at her.

"I told you as long as you stayed out of trouble and do as your told you're fine. I'm shocked you made it this far, though. Most people hate coming into the forest this deep."

"Oh, I'm glad you're not upset with me. I don't know what I would do if you were." She laughed and sat up on the rock. Hiiro sat nest to her and proceeded with the usual conversation.

"I seek an answer. Provide me with one old man?"

"Ask. No telling what I will provide you though. You provide for yourself, do you not?"

"Yes old man, I always do."

"Then ask."

"Who is Chaos?"

"Why?"

"I dreamt about a woman named Chaos. She destroyed all in her path, and when she reached the palace, she fled."

"Chaos is a Goddess. Zeus's father Coronus imprisoned her for her crimes against humanity. The Fates have a prophecy about her, but mortals such as ourselves are not privy to the information."

"Chaos? I've never heard of her, not ever." Quipped Seraphin. 

"Really my dear? I would think you had." Said J.

"No. I wasn't born when it happened." Seraphin replied simply.

"None of us were, Serena." Hiiro added, confused.

"Never mind. Prince Hiiro? I have a request to make of you." She answered him, evading the subject.

"Just Hiiro. What?"

"Will you name something for me? It's a flower, and I saw it in your gardens earlier."

"What did it look like?"

"Well, there were white ones, pink ones, yellow ones and orange ones. Oh, and the prettiest red ones! They were my favorite. But when I went to smell one, I touched the stem and it bit me." She held out her finger, which had a small red cut on the finger tip.

"You describe a rose. Let me see your cut." She took her hand gently and examined the tiny scratch. As they became immersed with each other, J quietly slipped into the nearby brush to watch the event unfold. 

"Ouch!" Tears filled the little girl's eyes when Hiiro accidentally brushed against the cut.

"I'm sorry." He brought her finger to his lips and kissed the small wound. Then he looked up and blue met blue.

Seraphin couldn't believe the feelings that were racing through her. In all of her years as the Angel of Peace, Truth, and Compassion her hand had been kissed many times. The difference now was that small jolts of electricity were shooting up her arm and going straight through to her heart making it speed up rapidly. Her breath quickened and for some reason, she felt her blood rushing to her face. For the first time ever, she truly studied her owner. He was tall, much taller than her, with an extremely well toned body. He wore black boots and pants and a loose green shirt. His wild chocolate colored hair made him look dangerous, and his dark prussian blue eyes made him look both innocent and evil all at the same time. 

Hiiro couldn't figure it out. How could one peck on her finger make him feel so, so, elated? He felt like he could float. Now that he got a good look at her in the sunlight, she seemed so innocent and pure. She had on one of Hilde's old dresses, a blue skirt and blue bodice with a white peasant blouse beneath it. What skin he did see was not the dirty tan it had been, but was instead a creamy white. Her hair was let down, and her saw that the locks that had been a dull yellow when he had met her were now brilliant gold with silver highlights. Her eyes that had held so much fear and fire now held surprise and happiness. She was doing things o him that he promised himself he would never let any girl do, yet he couldn't stop it, and certainly didn't want to. Suddenly, Serena tore her eyes from his and pulled her hand back into her chest.

"I'm, I'm sorry." A single tear spilled over and she stood and ran away, leaning behind a very confused Prince Hiiro.

"What did I do wrong?" He asked himself, not really expecting anyone to hear and respond.

"Nothing my boy, you did nothing wrong." He turned to see that J was back.

"Then why did she leave?" Hiiro asked, for the first time in his life wholly and completely lost.

"She left because she's afraid."

"Of me?"

"Of herself. She doesn't want you to get to close to her. Perhaps she is right. You're too different, it would never work."

"How? How is she different? I knew there was something strange about her. Everything about her, her entire demeanor is completely different from anything I've ever seen; her attitude so, mind boggling."

"Not really. When you kissed her finger, did your heart beat faster?"

"Maybe."

"And your breathing cut short and you felt weak in the knees not to mention like you could fly?"

"Maybe."

"If yes, then she really isn't as complicated as you think. Love can play tricks on the mind."

"Love can play… no. I do not love her. I will never love. I can't love her."

"Because?"

"Because I'll end up like my father, a love stricken fool who still grieves over the loss of his wife, even though it happened seven years ago."

"And she cannot love you because she believes you are two are too different."

"Once again, how is she different old man?"

"Are you ready to except the answer?"

"I am always ready."

"Wrong answer. Come back tomorrow to try again."

"Every time I say I'm ready, you tell me tomorrow. Today old man!"

"Are you ready!"

"There is no ready!"

"Correct."

"Huh? I'm right?" Asked Hiiro on disbelief. 

"For a change, yes. She is not like you and I. She is too perfect, she is untouchable to any who may try." The old man began disappearing.

"Finish! Why is she untoucha… Damn, he's gone." Hiiro stood, thinking over what the old man J had said. Was any of it true, or was part of it true, or was it all a lie? 'Well, on one and, he's never lied to me before.' Hiiro reasoned. 'On the other hand, he never tells the whole story, making the rest questionable. Damn!'

" Why can't anyone just tell me the answer?" He cried out in anguish to the empty forest. "Why can't I find happiness? I was so close. Why is it always taken away?" he said, this time in a lower and more clam voice. Hearing no response, he hung his head and let a solitary tear drip from his eye.*

Chapter Eight: Do You Trust Me?

*Upon Mount Olympus the heated worry over Chaos was beginning to tear the Gods and Goddesses apart. All but one Goddess that is. Aphrodite sat as calmly as she could. Looking beautiful was so very tiring for her. She sighed and once again checked her appearance in the mirror. 

"Aphrodite!" Called out a voice from her door.

"Yes, Hermes?" She drawled.

"Zeus has requested you personally."

"Tell him I'm busy."

"He will not take no for an answer."

"Oh, very well, I'm coming." She stood and began on her journey to her brother's home.

"Aphrodite! You were the last person known to have made contact with that Angel Seraphin. Where has she gone?"

"Oh, that angel? Why, I sent her to Hades."

"Hades? You sent a very important angel to hell? What is the meaning of this?"

"Why, she committed treason against me of course."

"An angel? The Angel of Peace, Truth, and Compassion committed treason against you? In what way?"

"Oh. She tried to free Medusa of the curse I set upon her. I caught her speaking to her though my own mirror. Besides, she was beginning to have the title most beautiful, that little vain brat. So, naturally, I sent her away." Aphrodite waved her hand carelessly, as ifshe had not a worry in the world.

"If you sent her to Hades, why is she walking upon the mortal plain with the humans?"

"Hmm? I really don't know Zeus brother dear. Someone must have interfered with her destiny."

"Aphrodite, you are a very trying woman." Zeus roared at her. She simply smiled and ignored his mood.

"I really must be leaving, good day, Zeus dearest." With that, she left as quickly as she appeared. Zeus shook his head. Chaos was growing stronger by the minute, and with no way to counter her attacks, they were sitting ducks.

~*~

Seraphinraced through the palace. As she climbed the steps, she passed Hiiro's four guards.

"Hey, Serena, have your seen Hiiro? He's late for our meeting?" asked Quatre.

"He was in the forest." She said quietly, trying to hide her face with her hair. It was no use.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" Asked Trowa with fire in his eyes.

"I did it to myself. Excuse me." With that she rushed on leaving four very confused boys.

"How did she manage to make herself cry?" Asked Duo. He was rewarded with a smack upside the head courtesy of Wufei.

Seraphin found her room and quickly ran in and shut the door. Throwing herself onto her bed, she began to sob harder. 'Why?' She asked herself. 'I feel so much for him, yet it cannot be. Why? Who decided to give me such a cruel Destiny? That I have to hide my identity is one thing. That I have to hide my love is quite something else all together. Is it love? Is that what this strange feeling I feel for him is? Oh why?' She eventually fell asleep and slept throughout the rest of the day.

~*~

Hiiro pulled himself back to the palace feeling hurt, rejected, and most of all, confused. He had spent nearly the entire day pondering what had happened in the clearing and what the old man J had said to him about Serena. He still could not make any sense of it.

"Hiiro! There you are! We were beginning to think you had drowned yourself." Cried out Duo from down the hall. He had forgotten about his sparing practice withhis friends that afternoon. Oh well, they wouldn't suffer too much because he decided to do some soul searching. 

"Hiiro? Reality to Hiiro, please respond?" Asked Duo.

"Stop." Hiiro said annoyed, and pushed aside Duo's hand, which was waving in front of his face.

"Hiiro? What's wrong?" Asked Quatre, picking up on Hiiro's blue mood. 

"Go away." Said Hiiro, giving them his best and most threatening glare ever.

"Hiiro? Did you know Serena was crying earlier? She came running in here in tears. We asked her what was wrong, and she said she had done it to herself. Hiiro?" Said Trowa.

"Leave. Now." When the boys saw Hiiro's bloodshot eyes, they knew something had happened. They just didn't know what. The other thing they did know was that when Hiiro was in a mood like this, he needed to be left alone. They watched as Hiiro walked up the steps and turned to enter his room. As soon as he entered it, he tried to relax upon his bed. Soon he was fast asleep.

~*~

When Seraphin awoke form her sleep, it was almost midnight. Rising from the bed, she checked to made sure her door was locked. When she was positive it was secure, she allowed her wings to show and began walking about. As she traced over the expensive furniture and imported tapestries on the walls, she began to feel more confined. Soon, she felt she could hardly breathe in the room. Opening the balcony doors, she stepped into the frozen night air in her white nightgown, wings at full, and stared at the moon.

"Artemis, here my prayer, please…"

Hiiro sat up in his bed around midnight. He felt the sudden urge for fresh air. As he opened the balcony doors and stepped out of the room, his eye caught sight of something white. Turning to check it out, he saw the most incredible sight he had ever beheld. 

Standing on her balcony in the moonlight was Serena, in a long white nightdress and her long golden silver hair completely down. On her forehead he could see the crescent moon he had noticed the other night. Her hands were together in an angelic stance of prayer. The thing that made it the most incredible was the fact that protruding from her creamy white back were two giant white wings.

"She's an angel.' He whispered to himself. "Literally. No wonder she thought we were too different. She's divine, and I am nothing but a mere mortal." He stood in awe as he watched her turn her head up to look directly at the moon. Jumping over to Duo's balcony and then Quatre's so he could get a closer look and hear what she was saying.

"Artemis, here my prayer, please. Mother, I miss you. Oh Mother, what shall I do? I'm nothing but a lost angel, and yet… I don't know. I never understood why I felt so lonely before, but now that I've found this place, and, well, Hiiro, I guess, I feel happy. I just wish he would understand me. He would probably hate me if he ever found out what I truly am and why I'm here…" She left off and let a moment of silence pass through the night. Then he decided to break the silence.

"Serena." He heard her gasp and turn around to face him. 

"Prince Hiiro! Oh no! You, you shouldn't be here, you shouldn't have seen anything! Oh no! Please…" He watched as she closed her eyes tightly, as if trying to wish him away, He frowned, then smirked and jumped the balcony to reach hers.

"Serena."

"Seraphin."

"Huh?"

"My real name is Seraphin." She blinked back tears, but knew she had to face the music sooner or later, and decided sooner was better. " I tried to tell Raoul that, but he said it was too long, so he used Serena instead. Please, now that you know, please use Seraphin."

"Then, Seraphin. How can you think I could ever hate you for being what you are? I care for you, not your wings or divinity."

"But I'm not like you. I'm too different, and besides…"

"Seraphin. You're an angel. You're not all that different." A burst of guilt ran through his veins for making her feel unwanted.

"How can you say something like that? I'm not even all human."

"But you're an angel. How can you not be human?" Suddenly things were taking a new twist, not that he minded.

"I… I… if I tell you, you'll only hate me even more." She was trying so hard, but she couldn't help it. A solitary tear began to trickle down her porcelain face.

"Seraphin. Even if you had committed a crime beyond all sins, I could never hate you." He was failing at keeping at keeping his blank expression on his face. Then again, maybe he didn't want to tonight.

"No. I just can't." He stepped close to her and took hold of her two hands. He noted they were icy, so he held them closer to his chest and ran his hands up and down her cold arms. 

"Just tell me."

"I, well, I was born a mix, half God and half human. You see, my mother seduced my father, and I was one of their 'mistakes'. All of their children, there were seven of us, are half human and half immortal. The difference is that I was the only one of their children who resembled a human. I was granted the title of angel when my mother petitioned to Zeus for me." More tears began to fall.

"Who were your parents?"

"My father was a shepherd named Endymon, and my mother is the Goddess of the moon, Artemis. Well, that is the name humans have deemed her. Her real name is Serenity."

"Serenity and Endymon? But the only child of theirs that is an angel is… Seraphin, the Angel of Peace, Truth, and Compassion. That's you, you're that Seraphin." He stared at her in shock. Right in front of him was not only the most perfect woman he had ever met, but she was telling him secrets he never expected anyone spill. 

"Yes, I'm afraid that's right." She hung her head lower as she admitted her true identity.

"And you think that because you're only part human that no one can care for you? Seraphin, you're so wrong. I care for you, and so do the others. We all do." He shuddered inwardly. He didn't like how vulnerable she made him feel.

"How could you possibly care for me? How could anyone care for me?"

"Because Seraphin. You bring happiness. Even while you sleep, somewhere someone, is happy because of you." His hand drifted to caress her cheek, and she looked up to stare him in the eye. 

"Do I bring you happiness Hiiro?" He met her gaze and he felt compelled to move in closer towards her.

"Every time I look at you, even while I sleep and I dream of you, I feel happy, fulfilled. I never wanted to believe it, never wanted to accept the fact that I might begin to feel something for someone one day, but now… you've changed all of that." 

"Really?" She stepped in closer to him, and now she could feel his warm breath upon her chilled face.

"Of course, no one can lie in the presence of the Angel of Truth." His heart speed up as he decided to close the distance between them. Their lips met in sweet bliss. Seraphin's hands worked their way up his chest and around his neck. Hiiro, losing himself in the ecstasy of Seraphin's lips, wrapped his arms around her petite waist and pulled her in closer. Each felt fire running through their veins in place of their blood. It was as if a circle that had been broken was suddenly reunited with it's missing half. Hiiro deepened the kiss, and Seraphin welcomed his bruising intrusion. When they finally broke from lack of air, they rested their foreheads against each other. Seraphin smiled, and Hiirosimply smirked.

"Does that shed light upon any doubts you had that I care for you?"

"Yes." She smiled. He truly was incredible. "I suppose then, that this is good night, Prince Hiiro."As she turned, he grabbed for her hand one last time.

"Angel, tonight we started something. And what I start, I always finish." At his comment, she blushed and pulled her hand from is hold.

"Good night." With that, she entered her room and shut the balcony doors behind her. Tomorrow would be interesting, and if she was going to be up early, she needed a good night's rest. Climbing back upon her bed, she hid her wings from prying eyes and slipped into the dark world of endless dreams.

Hiiro watched her as she closed her eyes. When he was sure she was asleep, he turned and jumped the balconies again to get to his own. He too, knew that tomorrow would be a big day, and he intended upon using it to his full advantage. As he got under his covers, he whispered a soft"Good night Seraphin, my Angel.", and quickly fell under the sleep God's spell.*

Chapter Nine: Quaking Reveals Secrets

*" Zeus! We've found the Angel Seraphin! She's in the kingdom of the Western Lands, safe and sound within the palace." Called out Athena.

"How did she get there? Never mind! Bring her here to Mount Olympus immediately!"

"Zeus! It's too late! Chaos has broken free of the last of her restraints! She's already headed toward the cities and towns of the mortal plains!" Cried Apollo.

"Apollo, is this true?"

"Of course!"

"How will we ever defeat her?" Asked Aries.

"You are the God of War, you should know!" countered Athena. 

"And you're the Goddess of strategies, shouldn't you know how?" Aries shot back.

"Enough! We cannot let Chaos gain a hold upon us as well! We would be no better than the silly humans who dare not worship us!" Called out Hera. 

"She is right! Stop this insanity at once! We must warn Seraphin that she must battle Chaos. That is the prophecy, and the only way we will stop the total apocalypse!" Said Zeus decidedly. "Hermes, go deliver the message at once!"

"Already leaving brother."

~*~

"What was that!?" Yelped Duo as he fell out of bed. He felt the Earth trembling as if there were an earthquake. Sitting up, he saw his door fly open and barely had time to compose himself before a blue haired whirlwind pounced upon him.

"Duo! What was that? An earthquake? What have we done to make the Gods angry?"

"Hilde, don't worry so much. You know I'd never let anyone do anything to hurt you, love."

"I know, but…" 

"It'll be alright." He hugged her tightly as they sat on his floor. "I promise, everything will be alright." 

~*~

"Trowa!" Catherine sat up in bed, shaking her lover awake. "Trowa! What was that? One of the Gods gave us a shake!" 

"Calm down Catherine."

"One of the Gods is mad at us and you say to calm down?" She huffed.

"Everything always turns out alright in the end, doesn't it? I'll go find out what happened, stay here."

"No, don't leave me alone!"

"Then come with me." HE helped her out of bed and they each donned a robe.

~*~

"Dorothy! Are you alright?" Cried Quatre as he burst into her room. He found her sitting straight up in bed, looking surprised at his entrance.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be? Quatre?"

"There was an earthquake. Didn't you feel it?" He asked her, somehow not very surprised she didn't know.

"No. you just woke me up, I must have slept through it. Damn!"

"Dorothy," Quatre sighed in relief she was alright and in annoyance at her calm behavior. "Let's go find out how everyone else faired."

"Right behind you Quatre dearest."

"Dorothy!" Quatre was now two shades redder in the face from the time he had walked into the room.

~*~

"Oh Wufei! Oh Wufei! Yes! Yes!'

"Sally, Oh Gods, Sally!"

Just as they reached their climax, the door was thrown wide open to reveal Trowa and Catherine.

"Wufei, did you feel…err…" Stuttered Trowa when he realized what he had just walked in upon. "Sorry." He blushed. Catherine covered her eyes in modesty, and Wufei and Sally scrambled for their sheets that had been ~somehow~ thrown to the floor.

"What can you possibly want at this hour Barton?" Wufei screamed at him in a full-out bloody rage.

"He was going to ask if you were ok from the earthquake, but it looks like you didn't even notice it." Said Catherine behind the still red Trowa.

"Earthquake? I thought that was just us…" Realizing what she had just said, Sally blushed, but continued on. "Is everyone else alright?"

" We don't know. Since you're across the hall from us, we came to check on you two first. Sorry." Said Trowa, finally regaining his poise.

"Well, let us dress and we'll join you in checking damage control." Said Wufei, still somewhat gruffly.

~*~

Seraphin was awoken for the second time that night by a harsh shudder that passed through her bed and on through her. Completely taken by surprise and in total shock and fear, she almost panicked. When the rough shaking subsided, she threw off hercovers and grabbed the shear white robe that matched her night clothes. Running into the hall, she ran directly for Hiiro's room. Just as she reached it, his door flung open and she saw him in much of the same shock she was in. 

Hiiro had been jolted thoroughly by the heavy shaking and when it had finally stopped, the first thing he had thought of was Seraphin. Stopping only to pull on his breeches, he threw open his door in time to see Seraphin heading down the hall to him. He caught her in a tight embrace, one that they both drew strength and courage from.

"Are you alright?" He finally asked her, breaking their silent moment of peace.

"Yes. And you?"

"In one piece."

"Oh no! Hiiro, the others?"

"Come on, there are Trowa and Catherine standing at Wufei's door.Sally is probably with Wufei."

"And look! Here come both Quatre and Dorothy, and behind them are Duo and Hilde. Everyone looks alright!" She smiled joyously and Hiiro wondered if she really was alright. After all, that jolt had shocked him clear to the bone, and here she was smiling like one of her life long wishes had just been granted.

"It looks like all of us came out in one piece." Said Quatre. 

"What was it?" Asked Hilde.

"It was Chaos." Said an entirely new voice in the group. 

"Hermes!" Seraphin cried out, running and embracing the Messenger God.

"Hello Sera." Said the new comer. The group of soldiers and their girlfriends, with the exception of Hiiro stood with their eyes open wide and mouths agape at the scene they were witnessing. "I bring you news from two of you unclesand aunts, not to mention your mother."

"Thank you Uncle Hermes. Will you stay and sit?"

"Sadly, no. There is total lack of all leadership back home upon Olympus, and I am needed.The first message is from you mother, Serenity. She says simply this: 'If she can love your father, you can love whom you choose, it is all your choice and your choice alone.'" Seraphin smiled at this piece of advice from her mother, and noticed out of the corner of her eye Hiiro gave his trademark smirk. "The second message is from Aphrodite. She states the following: ' Though you plotted against her curse upon Medusa and the fact that you are said to be more beautiful than she, she repents her punishment and restores your titles and name.'" At this, Seraphin practically jumped for joy. Instead of doing a victory dance, she simply revealed her wings and spread them to their fullest, then fluttered them about happily.

"Thank you for bringing me such wonderful news, dear Uncle Hermes. You said Uncle Zeus also had something he wished me to know?"

"Yes, and I regret to tell you, this news will bring a frown to your lovely face instead of a smile. Chaos has been freed from her confines."

"Chaos? The same Goddess whom Coronus imprisoned before Zeus killed him?" Hiiro asked, just making sure they were speaking of the same Goddess.

"Why, yes, the very same. How did you know that, mortal?"

"Seraphin told me." He said, hoping it would appease the Messenger God's thirst for the answer.

"Well… that is not all. Chaos was who caused the Earth to tremble. As we speak she is making her way here, destroying everything she can in her path. Zeus said Poseidon said the mermaids said you knew how to stop her. Zeus wishes you to re-imprison Chaos, and as fast as you possibly can. I must leave dear niece, but please help us. Even us Gods and Goddesses cannot last much longer under Chaos' reign of utter terror." With that, the Messenger God took off into the night sky, leaving behind some very shocked and confused people.

"What was that all about?" Asked Duo as soon as the God had completely left their sight.

"And what are you really woman?" Asked Wufei. Hiiro stepped beside Seraphin and out his arm around her waist.

"We knew we would have to explain it sometime, you can't keep your wings hidden forever." He whispered in her ear.

"I know. I'm just a bit nervous." She whispered back.

"Just tell them. They'll understand."

"Here goes nothing." She turned to the small group and began her tale. " I am not a mortal, but an Angel. I am the Angel Seraphin. My mother is Artemis, the Goddess of the Moon, and my father, a shepherd she seduced who was named Endymon. When I was born looking mortal, my mother petitioned to my Grandfather, Zeus, for me to be granted the status of an Angel because I was ademi -goddess. It was granted. About two years ago, Aphrodite saw me speaking to Medusa in her magic mirror and thought I was plotting against her. Then she heard a rumor that I was more beautiful, which is complete nonsense. However, she took it to heart and stripped me of my titles as Seraphin, Angel of Peace, Truth, and Compassion. I was supposed to be sent to Hades, but I was saved by the Fates. They set me in the desert, where Raoul found me. I became his, and then I metyou all at the palace when I danced there. And that is the entire story." She took in a deep breath and waited for their shocked and hated reactions of her to come. They never came.

"That's, interesting. Soyou're an angel?" Asked Catherine with a broad grin. 

"And Hermes said that now your tittles have been restored because Aphrodite forgave you. That's wonderful news for you!" Said Quatre.

"So tell us, when did you get Hiiro to put his arm around you?" Asked Duo.

"Braided fool." Hiiro stated as simply as if he were stating a number or letter.

"What about this Goddess Chaos?" Asked Wufei.

"Yes, what did those mermaidstell you?" Asked Trowa.

"Well, while you were all in your trances, I revealed my wings and spoke to the, When I told them my name was Seraphin, they old me a small prophecy, something about Chaos breaking free and not being able to break through the crystal. Then they threw a crystal to me and promised never to eat you. That was when you all woke up from your trances and helped me off of the rocks."

"Where's the crystal?" Asked Hiiro.

"Right here." As she spoke, she pulled a large round crystal from her pocket and showed it to the group. 

"So we know what to use against Chaos, and we know she'll be ere any second. The question is: how do you use a crystal tostop a Goddess?" Asked Sally.

"I don't know, I just don't know." Said Seraphin sadly.*

Chapter Ten: Chaos Erupts

*" I have just delivered the message to her, and any time now she should begin fighting Chaos." Said Hermes.

"She's the Angel of Peace, Truth and Compassion. How is she going to fight a monster like Chaos? She brings peace, she doesn't fight and destroy it! This is ludicrous!" Called out Aries in a fit of rage. "We are the Gods, we should be fighting our sister, not some measly little demi-Goddess angel girl!" He continued ranting. Just then, a burst of cool air raced through the Mount Olympus throne room. Artemis, the Goddess of the Hunt and Moon, stepped into the room and gave a deep bow before Zeus, Hera, and the rest of her collected brothers and sisters. 

"What is this I hear about my Seraphin fighting Chaos?" She demanded of them all.

"You know what they say." Said Hades. "Hell hath no fury worse than a mother trying to protect her children." Half of the room snickered with Hades at his joke, and Artemis' face became more red.

"Zeus, father, isthis true? Is my only daughter to be lost within the cold and uncaring clutches of none other than Chaos herself?"

"Yes. Only she can stop her, or so the prophecy reads."

"You're letting a prophecy decide my daughter's destiny? Why not let the Fates rule over the matter?"

"Because it was they who originally gave the prophecy. As long as Seraphin knows what the mermaid's prophecy meant, we should be fine, as should she."

"Mermaids?"

"Yes, they told her of…"

"She has spoken to the merfolk?"

"She did so roughly three days ago, Artemis." Answered Poseidon.

"And they gave her the crystal?"

"How did you know about…"

"Did they?"

"Yes." A that one word, Artemis sat down upon her throne and relaxed, the built up tension that had resided in her shoulders slowly melting away.

"Then maybe we do stand a chance."

"What is the crystal?" Asked Zeus. "You seem to know a lot about it."

"I should, I created it. Within it is the harnessed power of the moonlight. It was originally just a moon rock, however, I transformed it into a crystal when I filled it with it's power. As long as she fights Chaos in the moonlight, Chaos can't possibly stand a chance. The power of the Moon would become too much too fast and it would beat down upon her intolerably." 

"well then, let's hope she fights soon, in four hours I will have to begin the chariot drive across the sky, blocking out the moonlight." Said Apollo.

"I know brother, I know."

~*~

"I am Chaos! And Chaos is hungry! I must have more destruction! More death! More, More, More! More fear and panic! I am hungry! I am Chaos!" Screamed a woman with reddish curly hair and evil black, empty eyes. Chaos was getting hungry, and when she saw the palace, she knew it would be the perfect place to strike, for without a leader, people went haywire, and she fed off of that fear. She headed towards the palace at a breakneck speed. "Hungry!"

~*~

"She's coming! I can hear the people in their stalls screaming!" Cried Catherine.

"Seraphin, please figure out how to use that crystal soon, otherwise, we're all Chaos bait! Please!" Begged Duo.

"I'm trying! I just don't know how a crystal could stop a Goddess." Seraphin was beyond fear now. All her emotions had been transferred into one larger, more domineering emotion: sheer determination to survive. And even if she didn't, at least Hiiro and his friends could. It was like watching a sponge, all of the color and goodness was being sucked from the air like water to the sponge, and of course it was all courtesy of Chaos.

A sponge soaking up water! That was it! Seraphin examined the crystal. She saw that it took, was acting as a sponge and soaking something up. Only it wasn't water, it was the moonlight. ' If the crystal is soaking up the moonlight, and it isn't coming back out, chances are it is storing it's power!' That meant all she had to do was figure out how to release the crystal's pent up power. 

"Seraphin, you're out of time!" Called out Hiiro's voice. "Chaos is here! Do something, anything."

"But I don't know what to do!" She cried. He spun her aroundand looked her squarely in the eye.

"Seraphin. I know you can do this. Just will the crystal to do what you want. The rest will follow. I believe in you, I know you can do this and succeed." As she returned his gaze, her fear once again took a backburner.

"Alright. If you think I can do it, then I will." She said determinedly. 

"I don't just think you can do it, I know you can." He kissed her softly upon the cheek, then pulled back and drew his sword, just incase. He notedthat his friends had done the same, each ready to defend their respective woman to the death if need be. Now he knew what it felt like, to be love, and to feel love, and was sure that he too, would defend Seraphin to the death if need be.

As Chaos approached the palace, she spotted a lone girl with giant white wings perched upon a balcony watching her. 'I'll just show that little girl a thing or two about Chaos and fear!' She thought, and took off, right in Seraphin's direction. 

Seraphin, seeing Chaos coming directly her way, held the crystal out in front of her. Closing her eyes tightly, she began to wish and hope and pray that the crystal would light and perform a miracle. Nothing happened. She saw Chaos edging closer, and still she hoped, wished, and prayed harder. Still nothing.

"Little girl, why do you stand to face me, Goddess of Chaos? Not even the Gods stand against me, and yet you think you can stop me?" Seraphin heard Chaos laugh, and it was the last draw.

"I am no little girl. I am the Angel Seraphin, the Angel of Peace, Truth, and Compassion. You, Goddess Chaos, are destroying all of my hard work. Instead of helping me to set people on the right track and helping them to become happy, you feed off of the panic and fear you cause within their souls. I cannot allow you to do so any longer!" Raising the crystal above her head, Seraphin now commanded the crystal to work. 

Suddenly a bright streak of light was emitted from the crystal. Then another, an still yet another joined the first, until the entire crystal was lighting up the pitch black night. Seraphin aimed at Chaos and shot a blast of moonlight energy directly at her. It threw her back against a tree. As Chaos tried to stand once again, Seraphin never gave her the chance to counter attack. Silently willing the crystal, it opened a bright port hole within in the sky right in front of her. As Chaos drove for Seraphin, she missed and instead dove directly into the rift. Sealing the hole up, Seraphin gave a slight nod and smile, then, all of her energy spent, she fainted to the floor.

"Seraphin!" Hiiro cried as he rushed to her limp body. Holding hr close to his hest, he carried he back into the hallway where his guards and best friends, and their women were waiting for him. He slightly acknowledged them, then without so much as an "it's over, we won", he turned down the hall towards his bedroom and entered the room. After he placed Seraphin upon the bed, he walked over to the door, where all of his friends were gathering, and slammed it in their faces.*

Epilogue: Faith, Hope and Glory Keep Dreams Alive

*Some number of hours later, Seraphin awoke to find herself warm and comfortable. She snuggled into the sheets and pillows more, and tried to go back to sleep. Then she remembered what had happened only the night before and sat up. Yawning and stretching both her arms and her wings, she looked around the room. This was not the room Hiiro had given her, this was his room! She looked around for him, and found him curled up in a giant armchair watching her.

"How do you feel?" He asked her. Hiiro had never been able to get back to sleep that night. He had been too worried about Seraphin to even try to sleep, so instead, he had sat up and just watched his angel sleep.

"Very well, thank you. I think I was just tired after using that crystal. It does strange things to a person."

"Does it?" He asked her, giving her a smirk.

"Yes. By the way, I'm sorry for taking up your bed. I'll leave now so you can have your room back to yourse…" 

"No."

"What?"

" I said no. I put you there, and there you will stay."

"Did you even sleep at all last night?"

"No."

"Please Hiiro?" She wasn't sure what she was asking him, but she knew he would understand. She watched as he stood and crossed the room over to her. Then he removed his boots and climbed into the bed with her. Forcing her to lay down, he encircled her with his arms and held her. She snuggled up to him, and both fell into a peaceful world of happy dreams.

~*~

Hiiro groaned as the continuous pounding on the door would not stop. He really didn't want to get up, but he knew that if he didn't, the lock would eventually be picked and then whoever was on the other side of the door would see the position he and Seraphin were in. Getting up carefully so as not to disturb Seraphin, he walked to the door, unlocked it, and opened it. It revealed his five guards and best friends. With them was the Messenger God Hermes.

"About time Hiiro! We were wondering if you haddied or something it took so long." Sad Duo.

"Well? You woke me up, and you could have woken Seraphin as well. I was right to make you wait."

"Hiiro, Hermes would like to speak with Seraphin." Said Quatre, tying to dispel a fight before it began. 

"As I said, she's asleep." He said.

"Well, I don't think she'll mind if we wake her up." Said Hermes. "She'll want to hear this news." With that, all six of the boys entered Hiiro's room and commenced in waking up the sleeping Seraphin.

"Oh, good morning to you all." She said in a cheery but dreamy state. retr

"It's good afternoon." Said Trowa. 

"Hermes is here to speak with you Seraphin." Said Quatre.

"Oh, hello cousin! What brings you back to me so soon?" She asked him.

"Well, on behalf of all of the Gods and Goddesses, we wish to thank you for imprisoning Chaos once more. We also wish to tell you that your bar has been lifted."

"My bar?" She asked confusedly.

"Yes. In return for your help, Zeus has decided that instead of being barred to only the mountains around Mount Olympus, you may o where ever you would like for how ever long you would like."

"Oh, Hermes!" She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "Thank you for bringing me such wonderful news!" 

"It was my pleasure sweet angel. I hope I am able to visit you soon, but unfortunately,I have other business to attend to at the moment. Good day, Seraphin."

"Good bye Hermes!" As soon as he was gone, she turned to Hiiro.

"Did you here that Hiiro? I can stay where ever I wish for as long as I wish!"

"Where will you go?" He asked he coldly. How could he have possibly expected her to stay anyway? She was perfect, and now she was free to go as she wished. 

"Go? No where! I had hoped you would let me stay here, with you."

"You, you mean you would stay her, with me, even though you can go anywhere you wish?"

"Of course. Incase you have yet to notice, I love you Hiiro. I would go anywhere and do anything just to be near you. Please say you'll let me stay?" His heart nearly burst with happiness. She really did care… more than that… she loved him!

"Of course you can stay Seraphin. Incase you have yet to realize, I love you as well. Nothing would make me happier than having you here, near me."

"Oh Hiiro!" With that, he pulled her close and sealed his promise of love with a kiss that would light an eternal flame of passion, desire, and love between the two for all eternity.

~*~

"And that, my children, is how you're great grand mother and great grandfather met."

"Grandma, that's just a silly fable."

"Is it now?"

"Of course! Angels and Gods and Goddesses and mermaids don't exist!" The children told her.

"Children, time to leave now!" 

"Coming mother!" Cried the children as they ran off.

"Too bad they don't believe you." Said a deep voice from behind her.

"I know. I only wish they could remember…" She spread her wings out fully.

"Seraphin."

"Hiiro."

"I love you."

"And I you my Prince."*

The End


End file.
